Days of the Week
by Alyia
Summary: What's wrong with each day of the week in the 'Household.' Includes characters that do not appear in the show.
1. What I Hate About Mondays

Kendra; This is my fic about a typical week in the. uh. 'Household' *clears throat*  
  
Rath; Something rather important to know for this story is that Kendra got kicked out of her house-  
  
Readers; Why?  
  
Rath; Um, that's unimportant.  
  
Kendra; Because Rath came home drunk and my aunt thought that it was me. *glares at Rath*  
  
Rath; *meep* Anyway. Kendra got kicked out and since Ryou's dad's never home anyway.  
  
Kendra; For all intents and purposes we're treating him as dead.  
  
Rath; STOP INTERRUPTING ME DAMMIT! *clears throat* so, Kendra and I moved in with Ryou and Bakura. Bakura and I live in the basement. *nods*  
  
Kendra; And I stole Mr. Ryou'sDad's room.  
  
Ryou *crying* you killed my Daddy!  
  
Rath; Oh get over it, now you can have two psychotic spirits living in your basement.  
  
Kendra & Ryou *whimper*  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
It all started with a simple question. "What's your favorite day of the week?" Well, here's my answer.  
  
What I Hate About Mondays.  
  
School starts. There's nothing to eat. Every thing that can possibly go wrong will on a Monday. I'm all alone in this big empty house.  
  
A sigh comes at the sight of that last line, not because it's not true, because it is, and the sigh just makes the house seem all the more empty. My name is Kendra. I live in this house with my yami, Ryou and his yami. Four people seem like enough to keep me company, well, not on Mondays. On Mondays, Bakura and Rath, the two yamis of the house, go to the bar, and Ryou goes to the library to do homework with Yugi and the rest of them. Why don't I go do homework with them? Because they never get anything done, so I sit here, alone, in the kitchen, and actually do my homework. What kind of an idiot actually does their homework? Well, whatever kind of idiot it is, I am one. Why don't I just go do something? Why don't I go out with my boyfriend? Don't have one. Why don't I go to the movies? Alone? Why don't I go hang out with my friends? After that fuss I made about them not doing any work? Why don't you go tell the guy you like how you feel? On a Monday? Hah, didn't I just say that every thing that can possibly go wrong would go wrong on a Monday? Another sigh, I am an idiot. I go upstairs and go to sleep. It's only ten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Authoress's Notes:  
  
Kendra; if that wasn't the shortest chapter. Anyway, Tuesday's coming up as well tonight! Consider it a going-back-to-school present to make the transition easier. 


	2. What's Wrong With Tuesdays?

What's Wrong with Tuesday?  
  
Everything dammit, leave me alone, I don't want to get up. I groan as I drag myself from my bed, not too loudly, don't want to wake Ryou up. I gather my clothes together, grab a towel and pad to the bathroom. Turning on the water so that it is so hot that it's scalding, I slide off my pajamas and step inside. The burning liquid touches my back and the muscles relax almost instantly. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. I shower slowly, enjoying the heat as it swells around me. When the best part of your day is your shower you know you're pathetic. I'm pathetic. Exiting the shower I towel myself off roughly, pulling on my underwear, bra and uniform on only after I'm good and dry. I walk out of the bathroom, turning on the fan on my way out. As I walk by Ryou's room I push the door open without stopping as I continue on to the stairs. Stepping quickly down the spiral staircase I walk to the kitchen where I proceed to make breakfast. Just as I finish Ryou comes into the kitchen; we don't speak as I hand him a plate. We've been doing this same ritual for a long time, we don't need to communicate with words and sometimes it's best not to. Eating my food quickly, I hardly taste it, while I eat I write a list of groceries for Rath to get today. Ryou does last night's math homework. After breakfast I go to the bathroom and attempt to comb my hair into the semblance of neatness. I fail miserably, but ignore it. I don't care anyway. I grab my backpack off the floor as Ryou comes down from upstairs, where he keeps all his school stuff. "We're gone!" Ryou calls to our yamis, who are still in the basement. "List is on the table, Rath," I add as I follow Ryou out the door, closing it softly behind me. The two of us walk down the street towards where we meet Ariel and Yugi. "Bad night?" Ryou finally comments. "I hate Mondays," is my reply. Ryou grunts in the back of his throat moments before he is glomped by Ariel, "Good morning Ryou! Kendra!" Ariel says cheerfully. I grunt, Ryou grunts, Ariel smiles. "Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" Yugi calls, waving and running up. "Gooood morning Yugi!" Ariel says cheerfully as Yugi comes up to our little group. "Gooood morning Ariel!" Yugi replies just as cheerfully. "Good morning Ryou! Good morning Kendra!" "What the hell is wrong with you two?" I finally burst out; "Do you have drugs that you're not telling the rest of us about?" "Either that or they got laid," Ryou comments to me dryly. Yugi and Ariel look at us like we're nuts as we start walking. Before we leave them too far behind though they catch up with us. "What's wrong with you two?" Ariel asks as she comes up beside me. "It's Tuesday," I comment. "What's wrong with Tuesdays?" "Grocery day," Ryou comments. "What's wrong with grocery day?" Ariel asks, "It means more food!" "Rath and Bakura are doing the shopping," I state simply "So?" Yugi asks, looking confused. I rub the bridge of my nose, "Rath and Bakura are doing the shopping," I say, looking Yugi in the eyes, he still looks confused and I slap myself in the face. "They have no idea what to buy, even when they've got a list, they end up buying nothing that's on the list and a bunch of crap that's off the list, then we have to go do it again." "So? Crap that's not on the list is always the good stuff," Ariel comments. "Yeah, but then there's all that money wasted, what kind of idiot eats Triple-Chocolate-Chunk-Chip-with-Marshmellow-Caramel-Strawberry-Coffee- Swirls Ice-cream?" "Did you say Triple-Chocolate-Chunk-Chip-with-Marshmellow-Caramel- Strawberry-Coffee-Swirls Ice-cream? That's my favorite!" Joey exclaims as he and Tristan run up. "I rest my case," I state sourly as the duo come to a screeching halt in front of us. "What the hell's wrong with them?" Tristan asks, motioning to Ryou and myself who are both trudging a long, looking like we're still sleeping. "Rath and Bakura are grocery shopping today," Ariel explains. "Are they buying Triple-Chocolate-Chunk-Chip-with-Marshmellow-Caramel- Strawberry-Coffee-Swirls Ice-cream? "Where's Téa?" Yugi asks. "She's sick today," Tristan explains. I find that I just can't bring myself to be truly sad at the news that Tea will not be joining our group of merry men. Maybe this Tuesday won't be that bad.  
  
Okay, so I was right. I never want to be that right again. This Tuesday wasn't that bad, it was worse. The worst Tuesday in the history of Tuesdays. "Are you sure this isn't Monday?" I moaned as the group walked home. Ryou rubbed my back, "Poor Kendra." "What do you mean 'poor Kendra' she's not the one who just got cut from the football team!" Tristan exclaimed. I glared at Tristan; someone wants to die. "I'll have you know that I just had the Tuesday from Hell." "Elaborate," Ariel said. I smirked at her, "Ahem, I forgot a major English assignment at home, failed a pop quiz in Math, spilled my lunch all over the cheerleading captain, which wouldn't have been so bad except I couldn't afford another lunch and couldn't find you guys to eat your scraps. Then, after lunch, my computer in Business class blew up, and finally I threw up in French class. On the teacher." "And don't forget our yamis are doing the grocery shopping," Ryou added helpfully. I groaned, "Why me?" I squeaked at the sky. Ariel smiled, "Hope you have a fun night," she said wickedly as Ryou and I walked off. "Be happy you're related to me," I called back, "I might kill you other wise." Ryou and I entered the house and I went to the bathroom to take something for my stomach while Ryou went to the kitchen to get us a snack. And me a lunch. Suddenly I caught sight of Ryou walk out of the kitchen and towards the stairs to the basement, "Bakura!" he called. I walked over to the doorway just in time to see Bakura's head poke out of the stairwell, Rath's right behind him. "Ice-cream goes in the freezer," Ryou informed his yami calmly as he plopped a dripping bucket of ice cream into the surprised spirit's arms, "not the cupboard." I put my hand to my head and walked tentatively into the kitchen. I stopped dead in the doorway. There was food all over the place, every kind of junk imaginable was all over the kitchen, things that were supposed to be in the freezer were melting on the counters, the freezer was open and there were things hanging out of it and I didn't want to look inside the fridge. What's wrong with Tuesdays? Everything. I fainted.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Authoress's Notes:  
  
And there you have it, two chapters in one night, don't you feel lucky? Anyway, R&R! ^.^ 


End file.
